Ronu Rai
Ronu Rai (9 BBY — ) was born on the desolate planet Lok in the Outer Rim to parents Dvorak and Kirina Rai. His parents having been born, raised, and content to live on Lok's sole remaining colony, when they discovered that Kirina was with child, Dvorak sold his relatively successful freight insurance company, and used the funds from the sale to settle his family into a much more peaceful, and much more sedentary, lifestyle of moisture farming on the desert world. Ronu was finally born in the year 9 BBY. Ronu's childhood years were spent living the lifestyle of a member of a farming family, spending many of his early years learning how to make a living through moisture farming. As soon as he could learn to walk and use his hands, he was put to work in the desert environment, working alongside droid technicians bringing in harvests and repairing broken vaporators. Furthering the "farming lifestyle," Ronu's parents had five more children in the next ten standard years. Always getting along with his siblings, Ronu gladly took on the task of being the "Big Brother" of the family, looking out for his younger siblings throughout his own childhood and adolescence. Isolated from the stirrings of rebellion closer to the Core Worlds, Ronu knew little about the faraway Emperor and his iron hold on the worlds of the galaxy. His parents, pleased to be far away from events of such danger and intrigue, never spoke to him on the subject, and never brought it up in conversation. The events of Yavin, and later, Endor, occurred with little notice of such isolated planets. With their only ties to the core worlds being family members and sporadic visits from family friends, Dvorak and Kirina continued to shield their children from the events taking place throughout their formative years. Most of the family was content with the lifestyle Dvorak and Kirina provided; however, Ronu, his curiosity piqued by the occasional passerby through the local cantina, became increasingly interested in events outside of his own desert world as he grew older. He began dreaming, night and day, about being a space pilot or a starship commander, participating in daring raids against the evil Empire, saving the damsel in distress, and all-around being a hero. This led to clashes between he and his parents - this continued to escalate, until on the night of his eighteenth birthday, Ronu packed his belongings and set out for Lok's lone spaceport, with only his speeder bike and a small backpack to show for his years on the Outer Rim. With his parents frantically searching for him, Ronu hid for several days in the alleyways and even sewers of Lok's main spaceport, until a supply freighter landed at the spaceport several days later. Emerging from the alleys, Ronu used the few credits to his name to book passage with the freighter crew, to their next port of call: Etti IV, the capital world of the Corporate Sector Authority. After a journey of several days on a cramped spacecraft, Ronu emerged into the hustling, busy world of Etti IV, and endured a huge culture shock. For several months, Ronu worked as a hired hand for a local spaceport, operating space tugs and hoverlifts for a living. Unimpressed by the pay, and downright disgusted by the living conditions to be had for a person of his status, Ronu remembered his dreams of childhood. It was not possible for him to make it to the New Republic - he lacked the credits to even maintain his speeder bike - so, as a desperate attempt to at the very least garner an education, Ronu enrolled in the Corporate Sector Authority's military academy on Kalla, with the intention of making a career for himself in the military. Ronu underwent grueling training for four years at the Kalla military academy, and while he was severely tested, not once thought of quitting or dropping out. His one chance for a prosperous future was with the Authority. However, he struggled for his first two years, and consistently placed in the bottom-quarter of his class in academics. However, he placed near the top in actual tactics and skills - he began to gain a reputation with both his instructors and other midshipmen as one of the most skilled pilots to pass through the academy in years. Once he reached his final year, however, Ronu dedicated himself to his academics more thoroughly, and when he graduated, placed in the top one-quarter of his class academically. However, it is his daring rescue of a friend while on a training exercise that gave him a reputation with the administration of the academy... A routine training exercise in IRD spacecraft went horribly wrong. Ronu was practicing wingman maneuvering in an asteroid field near the Kalla system with a classmate. Everything was going according to the flightplan when, on the comms, he heard an automated distress call begin coming from his wingman - and, as Ronu visually looked at his wingman's craft, mere meters away, he saw that the cockpit window had completely fogged over, and the instrument lights which normally lit up a pilot's face were dark. With seconds to spare, and with a large asteroid directly in the path of his wingman, Ronu used his own spacecraft's wing to jar his wingman out of harm's way. Later, it was discovered that an equiptment malfunction had allowed a short circuit, draining the power of the IRD fighter extremely quickly, and causing the loss of electrical power. Unbeknownst to anyone, even his family, Dvorak, consumed by grief that he had driven his own son away, tracked Ronu down - and, finding that he had enrolled in a military academy within the Corporate Sector, contacted his older brother - an attache to the OOAG - and had him pull a favor with the Assignment Board tasked with finding the graduates positions within the CSA. As a result, Ronu found himself given the chance of a lifetime. Due to a reorganizing of the fleet, the commanding crew and Captain of the CSAV Litigator were moved to other vessels, leaving an open position that Ronu was presented with. Currently, Ronu Rai is a Captain in the CSA Security division, commanding the Star Destroyer [[CSAV Litigator|CSAV Litigator]]. Rai, Ronu